


VID: Gonna Get Through This World

by purplefringe



Series: Made for such heights [9]
Category: An Adventure in Space and Time (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Video, festivids 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: A tribute to Verity Lambert and Waris Hussein, as represented in the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary drama, An Adventure in Space and Time. Set to Gonna Get Through This World by The Klezmatics.





	VID: Gonna Get Through This World




End file.
